melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Unreleased Songs
A lot of songs were recorded for Melanie's various projects over the years, posted on Melanie's YouTube channel and privated/deleted or made for a canceled body of work and did not make the cut for various reasons. Some of these reasons are that the songs did not match their respective album's theme, the standards were not met, or Melanie just didn't like them. This is a comprehensive list of all the songs we know so far. This list also includes unreleased, possibly older songs that may or may not have been intended for formal release at all. Additional information can be found on the songs' pages. Key *'Bold' typing indicates that the song, or snippets of the song, have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. *''Italic'' typing indicates that the song was intended for one of Melanie's studio albums or EPs but was scrapped. *Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. Unreleased Songs *2nd Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez *''3rd Unknown Song'' | Melanie Martinez *'99 Cent Store' | Melanie Martinez *Added | Melanie Martinez *Alone | Melanie Martinez *''A Thousand Words'' | Melanie Martinez *''Band Aid'' | Melanie Martinez *'Birthing Addicts' | Melanie Martinez *Black and Blue | Melanie Martinez *Blossoming | Melanie Martinez, Rick Markowitz & Jeremy Dussolliet *''Bombs on Monday Morning'' | Melanie Martinez *'Bones Are Blue' | Melanie Martinez *'Can't Shake You' | Melanie Martinez *''Coloring Book'' | Melanie Martinez *'Curly Cue' | Melanie Martinez *'Dear Porcupines' | Melanie Martinez *'Drama Club' | Melanie Martinez *''Dressed In Mistakes'' | Melanie Martinez & Daniel Omelio *Empty Life | Melanie Martinez *Go On Away | Melanie Martinez *''Gold Diggin' Love'' | Melanie Martinez *''Half Hearted'' | Melanie Martinez & Miles Nasta *''Haunted'' | Melanie Martinez, Kara DioGuardi & Christopher Baran *Heart at the Door | Melanie Martinez & Reggie "Syience" Perry *Hey Alice | Melanie Martinez *'Intervals' | Melanie Martinez *I Scream | Melanie Martinez *'I Think I'm Crazy' | Melanie Martinez *Jimmy Tells | Melanie Martinez, Phoebe Ryan & Michael Keenan *''Jump Rope'' | Melanie Martinez, Justin Drew Tranter & Nick Monson *''King of the Arcade'' | Melanie Martinez *'Million Men' | Melanie Martinez *''Mistakes'' | Melanie Martinez & Daniel Omelio *''Night Mime'' | Melanie Martinez & Rick Markowitz *Normalcy Will Never Be Achieved | Melanie Martinez *''Obsessions'' | Chrisy Nova *Paper People | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love *''Psycho Lovers'' | Melanie Martinez & Daniel Omelio *'Race' | Melanie Martinez *'Rough Love' | Melanie Martinez *'Run' | Melanie Martinez *''Schizo'' | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love *Silence Says | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love *'Smoke' | Melanie Martinez * Stay For Love | Melanie Martinez, John Feldman & Neon Hitch *Story of an Insomniac | Melanie Martinez *Time Flies | Melanie Martinez *'The One' | Melanie Martinez *'Unhappy Meal' | Melanie Martinez *Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez *''Until Sunrise'' | Melanie Martinez & Reggie "Syience" Perry *Violent Disease | Melanie Martinez *''Where Do Babies Come From?'' | Melanie Martinez *'Wicked Words' | Melanie Martinez & Jared Dylan *''You Love I'' | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love Trivia * Tag, You're It replaced Jump Rope, Play Date replaced Half Hearted, and Soap replaced Haunted at the last moment. * Band Aid, Bombs on Monday Morning, Can't Shake You, Drama Club, 99 Cent Store, Unhappy Meal, Haunted, Schizo, Wicked Words, and You Love I all had their studio versions leaked. * Acoustic songs such as Dear Porcupines, Bones Are Blue, Intervals, Rough Love, Million Men, The One and Race had their studio sessions leaked, not their official studio versions. * Where Do Babies Come From?, Dear Porcupines, A Thousand Words, Drama Club and'' Unhappy Meal'' are the only known explicit unreleased songs'' so far. ** ''Dear Porcupines is only considered to be explicit sometimes, since it was usually performed without swears. Navigation Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Unleaked Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Removed From Cry Baby Category:Songs Removed From Dollhouse EP Category:List Category:Melanie Martinez